Harry Potter, the Death Lord
by ZeroRevolution
Summary: When Harry used the Resurrection Stone, he unleashed a power hidden within the Hallow. He learned that just about everyone in his life has been manipulating him. They wanted a powerful weapon. He'll give them one.
1. Master of Death

**A friend who I owed a favor to asked me to write a story where Harry is a Dark Lord, so here it is. **

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 1

Master of Death

"I am about to die." Harry whispered to the small, winged, golden sphere. It cracked open and a small black stone fell out of it.

As the Resurrection Stone touched his skin, Harry felt a tingle race through his arm, which quickly became a burning sensation, which then changed to ice. He felt a severe pain in his head. A brilliant green light exploded from his scar. Still dizzy, Harry remembered the story of the Hallows. Thinking of his family and friends, and his life, he turned the stone three times in his hand.

Harry's eyes glazed over as he froze. Images flashed before his eyes. A single figure appeared in front of him. It was a figure that Harry recognized. Dumbledore. Harry felt like he was being sucked into the old man's forehead. Suddenly, he found himself in an empty darkness.

Then, he saw a scene. It was Dumbledore standing outside Privet Drive at night. It was similar to a Pensieve, except that he could feel Dumbledore's thoughts and emotions. He could feel Dumbledore thinking about his plan. Harry would be trapped amid abusive muggles, with Order members ensuring that they remained so, in order to make him weak and dependent on Dumbledore.

Harry could see more of the old bastard's memories, times where he would use the Imperius or Compulsion spells in order to force the Dursleys to beat him. He also used compulsions to keep Harry from even thinking of running away or resisting. He had sealed Harry's magic so that he shouldn't have been able to use any magic. He had been shocked when the boy had still been able to use such powerful accidental magic. Harry had been too strong. Dumbledore would have to create a tighter leash on the boy.

Harry watched countless times where Dumbledore would manipulate him or those around him. He'd been obliviated so many times that Harry was surprised that his mind was still intact. Dumbledore had never released Harry's power, which meant that Harry had been working with, at most, a third of his natural power. Every single misfortune that had occurred at school had been either orchestrated by Dumbledore, or done with his knowledge. He'd been happy when Voldemort had taken Harry's blood, because it would make him more dependent on the Headmaster.

Harry spent what felt like days watching Dumbledore's memories. Then, he saw something shocking. Visions of his so-called friends reporting to the old bastard. He only watched two of them: when Ron and Neville visited him, and when Ginny came in and not only informed Dumbledore about his mental state, but also requested another love potion.

He turned the stone over three times again, stopping the visions. He felt the beginnings of despair setting in. Did he have no friends? single member of the Order of the Phoenix, Hogwarts staff, and almost every other wizarding world he had met had, at some point, been responsible for manipulating him and those around him. He didn't even know if any of the friends he'd made at Hogwarts actually cared for him. Ron, Neville, and Ginny obviously didn't, but he was hesitant to use the stone again, to find out about the rest.

The use of the Hallow had revealed more than the treachery of the people that Harry had thought that he knew. He knew that he had a Horcrux in his scar. He also knew that when Voldemort used the Elder Wand to try to kill him, it would destroy the Horcrux, but leave him alive. As the Master of the Wand, it would not hurt him. Being the Master of Death had its advantages. He would destroy Voldemort, then he'd decide what to do with the rest of his so-called friends.

* * *

As he'd expected, Voldemort had used the Avada Kedavra as soon as he could. Harry found himself in a spiritual version of Kings' Cross station. The fused pieces of Riddle's broken soul were there, as well as Dumbledore. Harry's fingers wrapped around the old man's neck.

"Why the hell'd you do it?!" Harry snarled.

"Harry?!" Dumbledore asked, frightened. He'd expected Harry to assume his usual "I'm-too-stupid-to-figure-anything-out persona and ask him all of the obvious questions. "What's come over you?"

"I used the Stone, you old bastard. I saw your memories. You've been manipulating me my entire fucking life! You used just about everyone I've ever known as spies or manipulators!" Harry released the old man in disgust.

"With- without my help, you would have lost to Volde-" Dumbledore said weakly.

"Bullshit. If you hadn't sealed my core, I wouldn't have needed your "help". Your "help" has done nothing but cut me off from everything. You see, old man, I know everything. Looks like I needed the Elder Wand to undo these seals."

"But… You think you're dead right?" Dumbledore said hopefully. "You'll need my help to get back…"

Harry gave a mirthless laugh. "I'm the goddamn Master of Death. I know everything I need to. Goodbye." Harry turned to walk away. Then, he paused and looked back. "Oh, and don't worry about being lonely. Tom's the first in a very long list. Your little minions are going to pay."

"Harry! Wai-" Dumbledore shouted. But it was too late. Harry vanished. In his place was an all-consuming inferno that ate through everything in its path. Dumbledore screamed as even his soul was consumed by Harry's fury.

* * *

After quietly informing the useless Narcissa Malfoy of her worthless son's continued existence, she pronounced him dead to her Dark Lord. Inwardly, Harry laughed. Trusting the word of someone like that? What a foolish mistake.

Hagrid picked Harry up and carried him behind Riddle. Harry gripped the Resurrection Stone tighter and issued a command. He compelled spirits of deceased victims to well up and seal the majority of Riddle's magic. He now had about the level of power as a normal third year. It wouldn't do to let this man kill off the Order or the other inhabitants of the castle. That right belonged to Harry.

He waited as Voldemort announced his death to the wizarding world. Then, while everyone was distracted, Harry slipped on the Invisibility Cloak and vanished. He was surprised when the Cloak molded itself to him, ensuring that none of him was visible.

Minutes later, Harry banished all of Riddle's dueling opponents, who, despite being powerful members of the Order of the Phoenix, were incapable of dealing with a Voldemort at third year power. He pulled off his cloak and revealed himself.

"You're dead! I killed you!" Voldemort shrieked.

"Not really." Harry shrugged nonchalantly. "Oh, and thanks for holding onto my wand for me."

"What are you talking about, boy?" Riddle spat.

"Oh, I'm the true Master of the Elder Wand." Before Tom could speak, Harry held up a single finger, while his other hand held the hawthorn wand pointing straight at Riddle. "Yes, I know that Snape killed Albus and that you killed him. However, he never actually beat Dumbles. Dumbledore was already dying and he asked his spy to end his misery. Before he could, however, Draco Malfoy disarmed him. He never touched the Wand, but was its master nevertheless." He held up the wand. "This is Draco's wand. I beat him, which means that the Wand is mine."

With that statement, the Elder Wand leapt from Voldemort's hand and into Harry's. Knowing what would happen, he commanded the spirits binding Riddle to release his magic. He didn't want to have to cast the dark curse, yet. Voldemort quickly pulled out his old yew wand and fired an Avada Kedavra. With a gesture, Harry reversed the direction of the spell, sending it flying back into Voldemort. He yawned as Tom Riddle fell to the ground, dead. Harry dropped Draco's wand and stomped on it, destroying it.

* * *

Later, Harry entered the Headmaster's Office. He waved the Wand and paralyzed, blinded, and silenced every picture except that of Dumbledore. He pointed the Wand at the old man and calmly stated.

"_Obliviate!"_

With that spell, he did something that should have been impossible. He completely erased the picture, removing the world's last trace of the "leader of the light". He then tapped himself on his chest, right above his heart, and unsealed his magic. The sudden surge of power made Harry drowsy and he made his way to what had once been Dumbledore's favorite armchair before passing out. The three Deathly Hallows seemed to sing as they infused the first true Master of Death with their incredible power.

* * *

"Harry!" a pair of excited voices shouted. He opened his eyes a fraction to see Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger looking at him. He twitched his wand almost unnoticeably and the red haired boy flew into a wall, passing out. Then, Harry was standing glaring at Hermione. He'd somehow gained a few inches of height and was now looking a bit down at her.

"Were you part of it?" Harry growled in a low voice. Pure power suffused his voice. Hermione's knees trembled and her breathing quickened at his voice. She also felt compelled to answer his question.

"Par- part of what? Harry, what's going on? Why'd you do that to Ron?" She asked, frightened.

"I asked you a question." Harry said icily. "Were you one of the old fart's tools too?"

"I don't kno-" Hermione started. Then, she froze as Harry met her gaze with his own. His eyes had changed. His irises looked like emeralds and his pupils looked like black stars. She felt like he was peering into her soul, but couldn't look away. She was getting a little turned on by his gaze.

"So. He used the Imperius on you." He muttered. "It looks like you're a true friend, not a lying bastard like the weasel over there."

"H- Harry?" Hermione asked breathlessly.

"I just used the Stone to look into Dumbledore's memories. Looks like just about everyone I've met has been spying on me for Dumbledore. He's been responsible for almost everything bad that's happened to me." He raised the Wand and Hermione flinched. "Let me show you." He tapped Hermione on the forehead.

"_Finite Incantatem!"_

Instantly, memories poured into her mind. Dumbledore Imperiusing her into spying on Harry. Dumbledore placing compulsions on her to want Ron. The three times that she'd caught Ginny lacing Harry's drink with love potion. The list of hidden memories went on and on.

"Oh my god." She whispered as she stumbled back.

Surprised by her reaction, he realized that she'd been obliviated more times than he'd thought. Then, with a sinking suspicion, he repeated the process on himself. Instantly, memories flooded him. All of the times he'd caught one of the Order members spying on him, every time he'd heard something that Dumbledore didn't want him to know, the Mind Dampening charms that Dumbledore had consistently been placing on him to keep him dependent on the old man. Hundreds of lost memories returning in an instant.

One thing that was predominant in his mind was the sudden onset of desire for the beautiful brown haired girl next to him. How had he never felt that before? Dumbledore must have locked those feelings as well.

Hermione gave him an irresistible look before tackling him, forcing her lips up against his own. Their hands explored each other's bodies. When Hermione's fingers felt the ropy scars on Harry's back, she broke the kiss and pulled back.

"What the hell are these?" She demanded. "Take off your shirt." He slowly pulled off his shirt and turned around, showing her his back. The scars covering his back were plainly visible.

"Oh my god!" Hermione whispered, her body cringing in sympathy. "Where did these come from?"

"The Dursleys." Harry said. "I just found out that Dumbles had his Order brainwashing them to abuse and neglect me. This happened… Oh, about a year or two before I got my letter. I vanished and replaced the glass on a snake cage, trapping my cousin with a big snake.

"And they beat you!? Dumbledore condoned this?!" Hermione shrieked.

"Since he'd been using magic to enhance their anti-magic tendencies, I'd say yes. He'd had several Order members watching me at all times. They're all going to pay." Harry growled.

The last comment shocked Hermione. "You're going to attack the Order? You're going to attack our friends? You are going to attack some of the best fighters that the magical world has?"

"I don't consider any of them my friends anymore. I don't care about their reasons, After they've done to me, they are beyond forgiveness." Harry said calmly. "If you want to go warn them, be my guest. Just know that I won't forgive treachery. If you want to go, just know that your fate will be the same as theirs."

"I'm not saying I have a problem with it." Hermione said breathily. "That's damn hot. I can't wait to see the look on their faces when we show up."

"Excellent. I was hoping you'd say that. I'm going to need my right-hand witch when I become the Dark Lord." He looked over at her. "You're in?"

"Oh yeah!" She said gleefully. "You've got all of the Hallows, right? Is that why you've… changed?"

"I'm sure. Apparently, being the Master of all three gives certain… benefits. Not to mention allowing me to access new powers of the Hallows themselves."

"What powers?" Hermione asked, eager.

"I'm not a hundred percent sure. It's not like I instantly know what powers they have."

"I take it you're planning on using the Elder Wand to deal with our former friends though?"

"Of course. Although I'm going to take a few weeks to master the Hallows and my new powers, before I begin my vengeance. Coming?"

In answer, Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and crushed his lips with her own. They both vanished, ignoring the wards.

* * *

**OK, I'm not quite sure how it was. I'm not the best at writing romance/love scenes, but I'm working on it. Any suggestions will be greatly appreciated. **

**Any comments? I'm not completely averse to changing it. There's a chance that this chapter will be totally different in a few days.**

**I'm probably not going to be updating The Second Try or Harry Potter and the Power of the King until this one gets off the ground... Hopefully it won't be that long.**

**Please review! It really helps with giving me incentive to work on my stories.**


	2. The War Begins

**Before I begin, let me just explain that, in the Battle of Hogwarts in this story, no members of the Order died (including Lupin).**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

The War Begins

Harry opened his eyes and yawned. He rolled over and looked at the beautiful girl lying naked on the bed next to him. He smiled, then got up off the bed and, with a thought, called the Elder Wand to his hand. He waved it once and suddenly there was a door on one of the walls. He walked over, opened it and walked in. He was standing in a massive bathroom, one that would put the Prefect Bathroom at Hogwarts to shame. He stepped into the tub and sighed. He closed his eyes.

A moment later, he felt a pair of hands massaging his shoulders. The cool metal of a ring brushed the left side of his back every once in a while. "Nice one, Harry!" Hermione purred as she slipped into the tub. "This is one of your best yet."

He grinned. "Then why don't you show me your appreciation?"

She shot him a saucy smile before sinking into the water. Underwater, she slowly made his way over to him. The girl had no problem with breathing underwater. She had become much more powerful in the past five weeks. When she touched him again, Harry let out a groan.

* * *

Several hours later, they walked out a door. Harry was dressed in a black cloak, a dark shirt, and black jeans. He had the Stone on a chain around his neck, under his shirt. Hermione was wearing a tight-fitting black outfit. They looked back at the small house in the middle of nowhere. There were destroyed trees near it that had obviously been used to make room for the house. Harry waved his wand and the house shuddered once. Then, it returned to the air that he'd made it out of.

"Well, my dear. I think it's time we return to the Wizarding World." Harry said.

"It's time for the birth of the Death Lord Potter." Hermione agreed.

They both vanished.

* * *

Lupin looked up at the blazing mark in horror. Harry's aunt, uncle, and cousin had lived in the destroyed house beneath it until today. Somehow, the wards that had been placed had been completely obliterated without anyone in the Order being any the wiser. Whoever had done this would have had to have been inordinately powerful. Far beyond anything he could have imagined.

But it was the black symbol in the sky that was most troubling. Somehow, it was completely visible, even in the complete darkness of night. It looked somewhat similar to the sign of the Deathly Hallows, but almost as if it had somehow… opened. They'd have to find someone that knew more about the Hallows, in order to find out what the hell they were dealing with. Was it a new Dark Lord? So soon after Voldemort? Without Harry, the most powerful weapon in the arsenal of the Light, it would be almost impossible to defeat this person.

He had made his way into the destroyed home, and been shocked to see that all three of the Dursleys were suspended in midair. Well, their upper bodies anyway. They'd been ripped in half, a single clean strike that had spilled out all of their organs onto the ground. Their bodies were covered in wounds, mostly massive gashes. They had intense signs of Cruciatus exposure, a level far beyond anything that he'd ever seen before. Not even the Longbottoms had suffered as much as these three muggles.

Whoever had done this would have to be found, and fast. Several Order members appeared, including Bill, Charlie, Ginny, Ron, and Molly Weasley. None of them had been able to find any sort of magical evidence. The three muggles' brains had been completely melted, so there was no way to retrieve any post-mortem memories. This person or group had been very thorough in their total destruction of Harry's only family.

* * *

They returned to the Burrow after their thoroughly useless investigation. Molly had invited everyone to come over for a meal. However, they saw something horrible when they arrived. The Burrow was being consumed by a massive column of dark flames. The same symbol was blazing above this ruin as well. They saw a pair of dark figures watching the flames.

They'd been about to attack, when they'd recognized the two. Remus sighed. They were saved.

"Harry! Where've you been?! Did you see who did this?!" He shouted with a smile.

Harry chuckled. "Honestly? No." When Remus's expression became downcast, Harry smirked. "It's not like I have a mirror." Everyone's eyes were instantly locked onto him.

The brown haired woman beside him muttered something to him. "Hermione?" Ron asked, dumbfounded. "What the hell are you doing?! Get away from him! He's obviously gone insane!"

She laughed. "No, not really. We're both quite sane. I was just reminding my husband here that I was here too."

They were all shocked. "What the hell have you done!?" Molly shrieked. "What have we ever done to you?"

"Husband?!" Ron screamed. "You're supposed to be mine, you Mudbl-" Before he could get the word out, Harry pointed his wand and a blast of green flame smashed into him. He was thrown back, but showed no other signs of anything being wrong with him.

"You mean besides use about a dozen memory charms on each of us? How about using Amortenia on us?" Harry snarled. He was wreathed in shadow as he activated a power of the Resurrection Stone. Instead of calling the spirits of the dead, this power sucked in the spirits of the living, much like the effect of a dementor. Luckily for those present, he had only activated it on a very low level. Remus managed to step forward, intending to protect everyone. Suddenly, Harry's wand tip flared and the Order members were thrown back. "Remus, since you were a close friend of my parents, I'll leave you alive. Next time, I won't be so merciful."

With that parting comment, he and Hermione were suddenly gone. The Weasleys could only watch as their house was consumed by the dark fire. It was almost half an hour before they could even see the point of living.

* * *

They'd headed for Remus's and Tonks's house. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!" Molly demanded. "How did he find out?"

"From what Ron said about their adventure and from the sign in the air, I'd say that he got a hold of the three Deathly Hallows. He must have somehow used the Resurrection Stone to call up Dumbledore and learned everything…" Arthur paled as he said that. If the boy really had knowledge of all that they'd done to prepare him…

Suddenly, everyone was distracted by a scream. They ran into the adjoining room to see Ron lying on the floor, his wand nearby. He'd taken on a sickly green color and his skin seemed to have hardened. There were cracks along his wand hand.

Panicking, they ran to the floo and called Hogwarts. Madam Pomfrey stepped out of the flames and looked at Ron. After five minutes, she turned to look at them, glaring.

"Who was responsible for this? This is a ancient and terrible curse. It is completely illegal, much like an Unforgivable. It triggers when the target uses their magic. The boy's magic is crystallizing. He's going to die, unless we can heal him."

"It was Harry." Lupin said quietly.

"As in Harry Potter? The Boy-Who-Lived? Why would he be using such dark magic?" Pomfrey asked, dumbfounded.

"Well… we're not quite sure…" Molly lied. "Is Ron going to be alright?"

Pomfrey nodded. "It should be fine. It'll take about a day. It'll take a dozen potions, but since we caught it in the early stage, it'll be fine. It would take about three hours for an average wizard to die from this curse, depending on the strength of their magic. Once it reaches the half-way point, it would have been too late."

"So Harry wasn't trying to kill him?" Bill hoped.

"No. As I said, this spell is quite deadly. As it is, he'll never be exactly the same." Pomfrey said.

"I think that he knew that we'd heal him. He wants to kill Ron personally." Charlie said sadly. He knew all about the manipulations that the Order had done. He'd been personally responsible for some of it.

"Why?" Ginny asked. She didn't seem to realize that her using Amortenia on him might have had something to do with it.

"He tried to use Amortenia on Hermione." Remus explained. "If I know anything about Potters and their wives, it's that they are fiercely protective of them. One time, James nearly killed someone who insulted Lily."

"When did they marry?" Bill wondered aloud.

"I'm not quite sure, but as the Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter, Harry can legally marry people. By simply by slipping the ring onto her finger and saying the appropriate words, they would have been married." Lupin explained.

Molly growled. That meant that the Potter fortune was lost to her. At least she could get some satisfaction by killing the Potter brat and his mudblood. She would have to find them first…

* * *

Harry and Hermione appeared in 12 Grimmauld Place. They had no intentions of staying in the house, but wanted to ensure that Sirius's legacy remained. None of them deserved to be within his home. Harry threw open the door and stalked in, Hermione just behind him. She threw up several anti-Apparition and anti-Portkey wards, to ensure that no one would escape.

A burst of light exploded towards Harry. His shield was so fast that the blast never even reached him. He triggered the Resurrection Stone and a horde of spirits welled up from the ground, speeding towards whoever was in the kitchen. The two walked casually into the room. Molly Weasley was blasting at the spirits, trying to keep them away. Harry called them off.

"What are you doing here, bitch?" Harry asked.

"I'm here to kill you, you ungrateful bastard!" She shrieked. Hermione hit her with a quick burst of Cruciatus, leaving her writhing on the floor.

"Now, what exactly is it that I'm supposed to be thankful for?" Harry asked calmly.

"I treated like a son!" She whimpered in agony.

"Only so that you could endear your family to me, so I'd be more susceptible to your bitch of a daughter's love potion." Harry spat. He raised his wand. "I think it's time that I truly begin this war."

A jet of black light shot out of the Elder Wand, striking the fat little woman in the gut. She barely had time to screech in pure pain as her body was destroyed from the inside out. Her veins turned black as her skin turned completely white. Her eyes stared into nothing.

"And so the first Weasley falls." Hermione said with a smirk.

* * *

They set about purging the house of anything related to the Order. They kept the files on personnel, locations, and plans. They destroyed several magical monitors in the house, which the Order could have used to find their way back. Harry destroyed the paintings, obliterating their magical properties by removing the memories contained within the pictures and canvases. Normally, such a feat would have been impossible, but as the Master of Death, very few rules of magic applied to him.

"So, the house is purged, we've reset the Fidelius charm, even placed wards that would seal the movements of magical creatures. Anything else?" Hermione asked.

"I don't think so. Let's go. I think it's time to get rid of our favorite junior Death Eater." Harry said.

"To Malfoy Manor?" Hermione asked.

"Let's go."

* * *

Harry broke the wards on the house with ease. Hermione could have unraveled them in a way that would have prevented anyone from noticing, but Harry's raw power was much faster. Plus, neither of them cared if the inhabitants noticed. Hermione placed new wards that would keep everyone within the manor trapped. They destroyed the front gates and stalked inside. Statues came to life and were obliterated.

Harry waved his wand and blasted open the doors to the massive house. He strode in, ignoring the immensely powerful defenses. He fired off a pulse of magical energy that located any humans within the house. There were two. Harry casually strode into the room where the two Malfoys were.

"Potter! What are you doing here?! What have you done?" Lucius demanded.

"Hello, Lucius." Harry said calmly. Hermione stepped in behind him.

"What is that mudblood whore do-" Lucius demanded. However, by the time he'd managed to finish his insult, Harry had fired an Avada Kedavra at Narcissa, killing her instantly.

"That was for insulting Hermione." Harry said casually.

"_AVADA-"_ Lucius roared, his wand pointed at Harry's chest.

"_Crucio Maxima."_ Hermione interrupted. The red bolt of light smashed into the Death Eater, instantly activating every single one of his body's nerve centers with pain. The spell ensured that the man would remain awake and sane for far longer than humans should have been capable of.

"That little spell is my wife's creation. A special version of the Cruciatus that is about a hundred times more painful. It's far more efficient. It hurts, doesn't it?" Harry said, looking dispassionately at the spasming man on the ground. "I bet it hurts even more because the person who is killing you is a muggleborn witch. You see, this spell will kill you after about a minute of continuous exposure."

Lucius managed to hold on for a surprisingly long time. He lasted for almost a minute and a half before he died. Harry removed the man's head from his shoulders and inflicted massive damage on his body, as well as that of his wife.

Once they had left the building, Harry's wand streamed flame from its tip as he slashed it through the air, instantly consuming the mansion in a huge inferno. He pointed his wand above the house and a jet of darkness shot from his wand, creating the symbol.

* * *

When people arrived at Diagon Alley the next day, they were horrified to see a pair of spears sticking out of the ground. On each spear was a head. One was the head of Molly Weasley, while the other belonged to Lucius Malfoy. Each of their expressions was one of pure pain.

There was a large, circular raised stone platform in the center of the Alley, where the pikes were mounted. No matter what they tried, no one had been able to remove the heads or spears. There was a blazing mark on the center of the platform. The first blood of both Light and Dark had been spilled, and the Master of Death was claiming credit for his deeds. The next war had begun.

* * *

**I'm not quite sure what I think about this chapter. There are a few parts that I don't think flowed too well, but I can't think of a better way to put them.**

**I know I said that the Dursleys were being manipulated, but they still abused and hated him. They just felt and expressed it a lot more than they would have before, hence the murders. Plus, I just hate them. :P**

**The reason that I'm calling him the Death Lord is because he isn't exactly Dark or Light. I'm saying that Dark is not inherently evil and Light is not inherently good. Harry is neither, but can use the power of both, hence the different designation. (I'm not sure if I explained that well enough). **

**For the symbol, picture the symbol of the Deathly Hallows, but as if it opened up. The triangle split in half, the two repositioning to look kind of like wings. The circle and line moved slightly as well. It's hard to explain exactly what I mean. **

**Any suggestions on how he should kill people? Or who should be next? **

**Review please! It really gives me incentive to update faster!**


	3. Seeking the Relics

Chapter 3

Seeking the Relics

Two weeks had passed since Harry and Hermione had begun their reign. No one knew that it was them, save for the Order. Some of the Death Eaters had found out too, but most of them had been killed. There had been dozens of incidents in the weeks since Harry Potter had become the Death Lord. The pedestal in Diagon Alley had been expanded in order to hold every head of his victims. The Order was meeting in Hogwarts, since every other location had been compromised. Their new enemies were far more powerful and intelligent than Voldemort and his minions had ever been.

"What are we supposed to do?" Remus asked.

"I'm not sure. Harry seems to be invincible. He's taken out half the order, and there isn't much hope for the rest of us. The only thing that seems to be taking time away from him killing us is eliminating Death Eaters. I don't know what we could do." Bill said. He had been surprised that Harry hadn't killed anyone but Molly in his family yet.

"That bastard! How dare he do this!" Ron shouted, then groaned from the exertion. He hadn't fully recovered from Harry's curse. Thankfully, it had been mostly purged from his magical core, transferred into his physical form before it vanished completely.

"Well, we did control practically every aspect of his life." Remus said. He couldn't really blame Harry for doing this. Somehow, he'd managed to project the memories of the people he'd killed. There were magical holograms emanating from the heads he'd placed in Diagon Alley. For the Order, only the memories that had involved manipulating Harry had been shown. For the Death Eaters, it had shown their crimes.

"That doesn't give him any right to do this!" Charlie argued.

"He was supposed to be mine!" Ginny shrieked. "If only I hadn't let him off of that damn potion!"

"You didn't have a choice. Dumbledore secured a magical oath from you." Arthur reminded her.

Then, the door was opened. A single figure walked in. It was Draco Malfoy.

"What are you doing here, snake!?" Ron demanded, wincing.

"We need to talk. Potter's a threat to us all." He sneered. "I have to say, I'm surprised. If you idiots hadn't manipulated him, we might all have lived longer. He wouldn't have started going after us after taking out Riddle." Draco no longer held much respect for the half-blood he'd once called master.

"What do you propose we do?" Remus asked.

"Potter's practically invincible. But the mudblood isn't. She has a family, right?"

"Of course!" Bill exclaimed.

"She sent them to Australia. Named them… Wilkins… I think." Ron mumbled in pain.

* * *

Harry waved his wand. The ancient wand blasted open the doors to the goblin safe house. Griphook was within, cowering from the terrifying wizard.

"You shouldn't have betrayed me." Harry said, his wand tip blazing with black energy. He was surprisingly calm for someone who was about to commit murder. Griphook got up.

"H-h-here." He said, running to a hidden panel and pulling out the Sword of Gryffindor. He presented it to Harry.

Hermione took it from him, examining it. She looked at Harry. "It's real."

Harry nodded. "Goodbye, Griphook." He said as his wand fired a jet of dark fire, which wrapped around the goblin, making him scream before he exploded, consuming the building with black flames.

The flames were deflected from the dark couple by Harry's silver cloak, which enlarged and billowed around them both, shielding them.

"That's one." Hermione said calmly. "Let's go fix the other three."

* * *

Above a pool in a forest, Harry examined the remains of a locket. There was a massive hole through both sides. He tapped it with his wand. The hole was repaired and Harry felt the magic return to it. Hermione placed it into a pocket. The second relic had been repaired.

* * *

Harry and Hermione arrived at the edge of the Hogwarts wards. They entered the castle, the wards recognizing the Heir of Gryffindor and his wife. They made their way to the castle and blasted open the doors. Ron stumbled out, pulling out his wand. He was followed by McGonagall, Slughorn, and Flitwick. Harry shook his head.

"Get out of here." Harry ordered. "I'm feeling generous. You three have not acted against me as much as most of the others. Walk away now. Ron, on the other hand..."

Before any of the others could react, Harry fired a burst of energy at the redhead. Red light streaked from his wand tip, smashing into Ron. The boy screamed as he was thrown back. His limbs snapped, pointing in completely wrong directions. Bones poked out of his arms and legs and blood gushed from the wounds.

"Don't worry, he's not dead yet. But you'd better hurry if you want to save him." He honestly liked McGonagall, hence his not killing her right away, but she would have to pay eventually. But right now, he wasn't in the mood for a hunt. He had a mission to complete.

Hermione gestured with her wand, causing him to scream even louder. "Now, he weighs about ten times as much. If you want to help him, all three of you had better pitch in."

"Now, the choice is yours. Do you try to stop us, or do you save that worthless punk?" Harry chuckled.

Slughorn and McGonagall somehow managed to get Ron up. McGonagall created a portkey and the three vanished. Harry just shook his head.

"Really, Flitwick?" Harry asked. "You think you can stand against me?" He looked over at Hermione. "Go on ahead. I know you can't fix them, but get ahold of them, all right?" She nodded and ran on ahead.

"No!" Flitwick shouted. "You shall not take one step further into this school!" He waved his wand and a bolt of red light slashed towards Hermione. Then, it was swallowed up into a dark vortex. Another opened up in front of Harry's wand and Flitwick's spell erupted from the dark vortex, nearly smashing into the tiny professor. He managed to raise a shield just in time.

"Flitwick, Flitwick. I tried to give you a chance. You could have left. But now you will die. Harry shook his head. Then, he waved his wand. A burst of ghostly fire erupted from the tip of it, encircling Flitwick. Then, Harry closed his eyes. When he opened them again, the crystal that had replaced his irises turned into an emerald ring of light. The dark stars in the center of his eyes were freed. The point he was looking at burst into black flames. As he moved his eyes around, more black flames were created. "Goodbye." He said.

Then, Harry looked at Flitwick directly. He was wrapped in black fires, causing him to scream in agony. Then, he disintegrated. Harry walked up the stairs, heading for the seventh floor.

* * *

Hermione stood outside of the Room of Requirement. She was holding the remains of a cup and a tiara. Harry smiled as he saw the artifacts. He waved his wand and they were instantly repaired. Then, he looked up at the wall that contained the Room of Requirement. He pointed at the wall with the Elder Wand. A rumble could be heard as the entire castle shook. The wall cracked as a doorway appeared. The Room was not meant to be opened like this, nor was it supposed to be able to do what it was about to. They were about to step into the opened doorway, when Hermione growled.

"What is it, love?" Harry asked.

"I placed a monitoring spell on my parents when I sent them to Australia. Three of them were just triggered. A wizard or witch was near them, a spell was cast around them, and they were affected by a spell."

"Damn them!" Harry snarled. He placed the four artifacts within the room then raised the wand. A faint scream could be heard. Then, a moment later, a glowing sphere emerged from the room. The moment that it left the doorway, the opening vanished. The only sign that it had ever been there was the fact that the wall was spiderwebbed with cracks.

Holding the orb, Harry grabbed Hermione and apparated, allowing her to select where they would reappear. She used the spells she'd placed on her parents in order to find them.

* * *

Remus sighed. He couldn't believe that he'd actually been willing to kidnap Hermione's parents. But then again, he also wouldn't have been able to believe that the son of James and Lily would be massacring everyone because they'd been responsible for manipulating just about every moment of his life. The realization that he'd made Harry's life worse was the hardest part to believe. In fact, it was easier to think that the Order was now staying in one of Malfoy's properties, and had locked the Grangers in the basement.

Then, he heard the apparition alert wards. They were designed to detect anyone who apparated within the grounds. The normal apparition wards would prevent anyone from actually getting in. Then he heard another sound. It wasn't a pop, like a normal apparition. Instead, it was a roar. A firestorm exploded in the middle of the Malfoy house. In its center stood Harry and Hermione, both looking furious. Amid the flames, it gave them the look of enraged gods.

Thankfully, everyone within the house had evacuated, except the Grangers. The Order and Malfoy prepared for battle. Less than a minute later, an explosion destroyed their formation. Harry strode out of the flames, which swirled around him. They watched in horror as the flames began to change shape, as well as turn black. The flames were becoming black Fiendfyre.

Once the transformation was complete, the flames blasted forward. They barely managed to avoid being killed. Hermione stepped out a few seconds later, pure fury in her eyes. She raised her wand and the nearest Order member, George Weasley, was lifted into the air. As if she were controlling it, the Fiendfyre avoided both her and her prey.

George screamed as bolts of black lightning exploded from all directions, blasting him. Fred charged out to attack her, but found himself the victim of Hermione's special Cruciatus Curse. Meanwhile, George was still being assaulted by the dark lightning. It wasn't long before neither of them could scream anymore. Then, Hermione fired a pair of green jets at them, ending their misery.

"How- how could you?!" Ginny screamed. She pulled out her wand and fired her own jet of green light at Hermione. The light, however, veered over to Harry, who caught it on his wand and sent it flying back after changing it to a dark blue tinged with pink.

"That, little bitch, was a combination of a Bowel-Loosening and a Pain Enhancement Curse. The latter will enhance any pain you feel a thousand-fold, while the former," He sneered at the sight of the girl who was now sobbing as the curse took effect. "The former is fairly obvious." He took a great deal of pleasure in seeing the girl who'd tried to enslave him being humiliated.

"But you were supposed t-" She winced as the curse took effect again. "To be mine!"

"I was never yours. Now," Harry raised his wand. "Now, you die."

"Please, Harry. Allow me." Hermione gave him an evil smile. She fired off a barrage of another version of the Cruciatus Curse. This particular version was extremely localized, affecting no more than a few square inches of a person's body. However, the pain was permanent. It could never be relieved or prevented. With the addition of Harry's Pain Enhancement curse, Ginny would be never be able to function again.

Panicking at the sight of the youngest member of the Order being systematically humiliated and destroyed, as well as the deaths of the two twins, none of the others could even do anything except watch. Fear had taken hold of their very spirits, trapping them. None of them knew that Harry was using the Stone to enhance their fears, to the point where they were unable to function.

Before they left, Harry placed a Longetivity Charm on Ginny. The charm would normally enhance her lifespan by about fifty years, and would also prevent her from passing out or going insane from pain. She would suffer for a very long time. Harry gave the remaining Order members a dark smile.

"I'm letting you live, just so you can suffer. Your fear is delicious." Harry said, his tone calm, but with a demonic grin.

Before he left, he fired a bolt of darkness into the air, the dark sigil forming.

"Harry! Wait!" Remus shouted.

"You made your choice, Remus, when you helped the old bastard manipulate me." Harry said, suddenly enraged. "You dare make demands of me?! I will kill you all. The only reason any of you are still alive is so that I can feed off of your terror. Goodbye, Remus." Harry said as he vanished, leaving behind a raging mass of Fiendfyre.

* * *

**It's been a while... I've had the most stressful few weeks in history. I hate drama, exams, parents, and breaking technology. Pretty much high school in a nutshell.**

**I decided to write this to take a break from studying for my winter finals. I also started another story that just popped into my head. I think that this new one is pretty cool. If you like Dark Harry stories, take a look at this one and tell me what you think.**

Oh, and about the other characters... Normally, I like the twins and most other characters, but this is a story of Harry and Hermione against everyone else. So, just about everyone is going to die. So, I'm sorry to those people who are fans of Luna, but... as it stands, she's not getting any special treatment. If I get a whole bunch of reviews asking for her to be saved... then I'll see what I can do. Next time, we might find out what Harry and Hermione want with the Founder's items.

**Assuming that I survive my exams, I should be able to update much more often for the next few weeks.**

Please review. I need something to keep me going.


End file.
